


Cooking

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: OCtober Shipping [10]
Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 23:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: OCtober Shipping: Day 10-CookingShipping: Bo Sinclair X Violet Antoinette





	Cooking

Bo wasn’t expecting to come home to freshly baked cookies . In fact, he can’t remember the last time he’d had any home made sweet.

He’d only just gotten used to having consistent home cooked meals, thanks to Violet and his brother moving in. That lone makes Bo feel spoiled. It reminds him that he’d made the right choice in deciding to keep Violet around after that one night stand, instead of letting Vincent turn him into a wax statuette. 

Peeking into the kitchen he’s met with a heartwarming sight. Violet’s bent over peering into the oven to check on the status of cookies, while two trays cool off on the kitchen counter. The cookies are cute, already cut into shapes of pumpkins, and ghosts. 

Taking a moment to make sure he won’t get Violet dirty, by wiping his blackened stained hands on his pants, he makes his way over grabbing Violet by the hips, and pulling him back to meet his own. 

He can’t hide the smirk on his face when Violet jumps at the sudden content, when he stands to his full height he places a kiss to his neck, gently rolling his hips against the other mans. 

“What’s all this then, hm?”   
  
Violet’s pouting at the teasing, craning his neck to look up at Bo.    
  
“I made cookies.” 

  
“I see that, but why?”   
  
“Can’t I do something nice for my family?”   
  
Those words alone are enough to make Bo’s heart flutter in his chest. He knew Violet was a keeper, but he loves getting reminded that this man loves him back just as much. 

“ _ You’re _ family?”

  
Violet pulls away from Bo’s hold, a small frown on his face. He reaches over to grab one of the ghost cookies, still warm, and biting the head off of it, his free hand resting on his hip.    
  
“Yeah  _ my  _ family.” He can tell that Bo’s teasing him, if only because of the affectionate smirk on the mans face and being used to him and the way he acts and flirts. 

“You’re here, my brother’s here, your brothers here. That’s home to me.”

Bo smiles, leaning down to take a bite off of the cookie Violet was holding. 

He can’t love this man anymore than he already does. 


End file.
